The Realm's Pantheon and Godly Dilemmas
by ThatOneGuy3463
Summary: The Realm is quite the place. Its got Gods, the beings in charge of all the shit in this dimension. Humanity, the 18th Angel and what the Gods must make sure can live. And lots and lots of references! This is the Pantheon, tainted with stories and cross-dimensional events. M because most references are to mature things, like Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, Carl Jung, and other stuff.
1. The Realm's Pantheon

Uilan - Goddess of Uilan's Afterlife, Gambling, Emotions, and the Mother of the Duet. Ruled the Afterlife before Duzlik. Now rules her own Afterlife. Spirits reside here and can communicate to the living once a year. Rules over human health. Given role over gambling by Humanity. Rules human emotions like Joy. Hates G.o.M. due to his disorder and misconduct. Only allowed him to become God due to his previous state.  
Hubus - God of All Matter, Human Conscious and Unconscious, Noosphere, and Father of the Duet. The God of Humanity's common or believed to be connected intelligence. Rules the sphere containing humanity's knowledge. Doesn't understand most of it, but decided to control and rule it. Knows enough to tell that it is an important sphere, much like biosphere and geosphere.

Guzi - Demon Scout. Witness of Uilan and Hubus' transformation into Gods, his vocal chords and tongue were taken to prevent the secret. Enhanced sight, hearing, smelling, and feeling. No taste. Mental state raised. Scouts for demons under the order of Uilan and Hubus. Found Victor after his transformation, took G.o.M. back as well, knowing he was responsible for Victor's transformation.

Duzlik - God of End, Death, and Afterlife. Created the illness, End. Occurs towards the end of one's lifetime. Rules Afterlife. Spirits reside here and can communicate to the living once their in that living being's lifetime. Duet child.  
Luize - Goddess of Fate and Destiny. Duet Child. Writes the entirety of one being's life, except for their Death or when they get End. Fate and Destiny cannot change, but different paths can be taken due to choices and events.

Victor - God of Knowledge. Not accounting for the mental will humans possess, Victor's own dimension and plan was turned flipped upside down by S (G.o.M.) when he used his mental will and turned his evil intent and into a neutral intent. His sense of morals still in tact, he worshiped S as a God. Taken by Guzi and turned into an honorary God by Hubus and Uilan. Knows everything that has happened but what was wiped from his memory and blocked from his knowledge by Uilan and Hubus. Rules _the_ knowledge, as in he controls and knows it. Noosphere differs since that is where knowledge resides. Victor is basically Noosphere but as a God.

God of Magic - God of Magic and Matter Manipulation (Alchemy). Previously S, turned into a God by Hubus and Uilan using The Ritual. Turned Victor from a demon to a transient being due to his remaining mental will. Taken by Guzi, being the first one to understand his thoughts since Guzi turned into Guzi. Full God.


	2. Godly Dilemmas

"A couple million of years ago, some kids were subjected to the magic of the Universe or some bullshit like that."  
"Ice cold, G.o.M. You never listened."  
"Very true, Victor, but these people will."  
"Your proof?"  
"Your knowledge."  
"I'd like it if you would stop parodying my sentence structure."  
"Party pooper. No cake for you."  
"Anywyas, let me explain it all for those who listen. For the Omniscent ones."  
"How'd you call me out so easily?"  
"Elementary, my dear wanderer."  
"We both are gods, you are merely a vagabond."  
"You're are just a little boy in a play suit, CRYING for mommy and daddy. It would funny if it weren't so pathetic...Oh what the heck, I'll laugh anyways!"  
"I already know some of the story, S."  
"You clever little fool!"  
"Calm down, G.o.M. Vagabond, explain."  
"Well, after about 20 years of time and relative dimension in space travel, you learn a lot. G.o.M. always liked being mysterious. But it was retardedly mysterious. You know the type, of course, Victor. Cyphers but riddled with ill intent, scheming but always failing, hidden but public. Unlike me, he kept all he could hidden. Or atleast, he tried."  
"YOU'RE LABORING UNDER A DELUSION!"  
"Victor, I know the story. G.o.M. was once S, but after confronting a demon within his dreams and turning him into a being with good intent, the gods of The Realm took notice. In reality, Victor, you were an escaped demon from The Realm that was so powerful he could create his own dimension. You created a dimension of nightmares and entangled S in it, but he fought back. He turned you into a transient being. Your dimension collapsed and threw you both into the closest one, The Realm. Uilan and Hubus turned you both into Full Gods and thus our story reaches its end."  
"You aren't half bad kid. One problem here. This entire thing...It was rigged from the start."  
"You don't know the full story, Vagabond. If you can't even name G.o.M. correctly, how do you expect us to even listen to you?"  
"Damn, I thought I got it right that time."  
"This isn't a falsehood, Vag. This is reality."  
"You will never know the true, full, 100% story, for I had part of my memory wiped by G.o.M. and G.o.M. has since gone insane. The entire ordeal was...a bit much, to say the least."  
"BEGONE NOW!"  
"Alright fine. Catch you on the flipside, see you around Courier boy...what else...REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BYE GUYS, BYEEEE"  
"That was full of too many pop culture refernces. So many that even I am sickened and currently cringing on the inside. And you didn't help G.o.M."  
"My apologies."  
"Woah there, Shinji. I ain't Asuka, now let go."  
"DAMNIT GOD, STOP PULLING QUOTES AND TALKING IN THEIR VOICES! YOU ARE STILL A TRANSIENT BEING. YOU HAVE KNOWLEDGE, SPEECH, ALL THE FUNCTIONS REQUIRED! PLEASE JUST...Just turn back to how you once were."  
"I'm sorry, Dave, but I can't do that."

"...Bang."

=====Timeline Trouble=====

"Alright, you get a free hit." says Victor.  
"Good, now...where at...I know!" says the child. He throws the dart directly at Victor's left eye. Victor immediatly sidesteps and G.o.M. reflects it off his hand. They both stop and stare at the kid, Victor with a look of questioning and G.o.M. a look of contempt and anger.  
"You will never and have never done that in all timelines but this one." They say, at the same time. The kid laughs while thinking about what that m-

A CD skips, a vinyl scratch is passed, a computer's audio stutters, and a clock reverts back 15 seconds somewhere in the Universe.

"Alright, you get a free hit." says Victor.  
"Good, now...where at...I know!" says the child. He throws the dart directly at Victor's left hand. It lands, but doesn't draw blood. The kid sighs and walks off.  
"They must never know..." says G.o.M.  
"Nobody but us." Victor turns away from him and walks away.

=====The Ritual=====

Uilan and Hubus weren't always Uilan and Hubus. Neither was Guzi. Long ago, in a dimension entirely unlike this one, a man and a woman were wondering in the woods. As they walked through, they stumbled upon something. Small tree stumps with strange markings on them. Luckily, Hubus and Uilan couldn't read. If they could, they would've noticed that this was a gravesite for unfit children who were used in many attempt sacrifices to create Gods. As they wondered around, they eventually found out that the entire core of the forest was like this. They walked a long it, noticing how it was designed specifcally in a shape. The shape was the one used in The Ritual the cult was performing. They used all the tree stumps as the failures graves. They were on the last attempt, when Hubus and Uilan interferred. Every ritual attempt, the tree stumps would emit primordial soups or something similar, acting like acid. To the unworthy only. Hubus and Uilan were exploring when the primordial soup started spewing forth, pooling around the edges of the area. Uilan and Hubus ran for each other, embracing themselves as the soup pooled around them. A member of the cult noticed and tried to stop The Ritual. When that failed, he turned back and was about to jump and try to save the two, knowing he would die if he touched the primordial soup. Before he could, The Ritual backfired. The new failure turned into flames, enticing the cult members pre-occupied with the failure to try and feel the flame. Sadly, the flame was beyond the strength of any other flame. It quickly burned the first one to try and touch it to cinders. It spread until the flame swallowed the other parts whole. The final cult member, the one trying to save Uilan and Hubus, was stuck between the primordial soup and the fire. He accepted his fate when all of the sudden, the primordial soup flooded outside of the area and into the fire. The fire was quickly extinguished, and the soup still flowed through it. Unluckily, the final cult member passed out due to the shock. When he awoke, he was greeted by Uilan and Hubus, who were now Gods. He asked them how it happened, but then Hubus split his hand down to the microscopic level and sent them through into the cult members throat. he materailsed them, grabbing the cult members vocal chords. Hubus asked for his name, the member replied with Guzi. Hubus thanked him, and then apologised for what he was about to do. He tore his vocal chords and then his tounge out. Guzi would've died, if it wasn't for Uilan. She soothed his wounds, stopping the bleeding. Guzi and Hubus then made a deal via Hubus giving Guzi the power to read minds. Guzi would forever be a God, working directly under Uilan and Hubus. He agreed. They repeated The Ritual after Guzi kidnapped another child. The flame erupted like before but this time it didn't consume Uilan or Hubus. The soup flooded and extinguished the flame and Guzi came out a God. They all agreed that they needed to leave this dimension with this secret. After burning the forest down and destroying all the evidence, they disappeared and created The Realm. After some time, Uilan and Hubus had children. The Duet, Duzlik and Luize. Victor, a undying Lich, labeled as a demon, escaped from Hubus' grasp and created his own dimension. Uilan and Hubus sent Guzi to find him, but Victor was already transformed by S when he was found. Guzi took them both back. For S' contributions, he was turned into a God by Hubus, Uilan, and Guzi using The Ritual. Victor became an honorary God due to his powers. They now collectively rule The Realm, each with their own responsibilty. And of course, great power comes great responsibilty.

=====My Purest Heart for You, Sincerely Yours / ONE MORE FINAL: I need you.=====

"Child, a wandering soul requires your opinion." I send the mental message to Luize, even though I know she will be of no use. The soul's whimpers get worse and worse as she sees her son walk ever closer to his possible death. She doesn't know if he will live from the encounter or not. Even though logic dictates she should use the ability now, she has always had crippling self-doubt. And the new year rolled around just recently, it would be gone so quick if she used her seance now.  
I look back towards the soul. She starts sobbing so strongly others are disturbed by it. They want to help, but not much warmth can be spread as a soul. Not here nor in Duzlik's Afterlife.  
A rumbling, thin rift opens up next to me. I see her pale legs poke out from inside the rift, she slowly reaches out from wherever she was and pulls herself out. She grips the edges and throws herself forward, stumbling a bit due to pure force of the pull and the difference in air pressure. You would think Gods, especially my daughter, would not be affected. Her pale figure shivers slightly under her white satin top. She's grown.  
She giggles, closing the rift and turning towards me. "Sorry about that," she says, "haven't been here in some time. Same problem as usual?" I nod, peering at the poor soul in the corner of my sight. Her sobs have quieted a bit, but not enough to be considered just sounds. Luize looks towards her, then walks up to the soul. She sits down next to her, trying to comfort something that can no longer feel such joys. I quietly walk towards them and stand behind.  
"What is it? I'm experienced with this type of situation, so you can trust me." The soul turns her head towards her. The soul's eyes are nothing but a ghostly white like the rest of her, but somehow they have a tinge of red to them. Her mouth is turned into a painful frown. "My...my son. He's all I have left. His father is no longer who he once was, something has overtaken him. Whatever that...that demon is...He's forcing my son down the path of his death!" She screechs, not aknowledging how close we are to her. Luize looks at the child. She immediately gains an expression entirely uncommon to beings like us.  
"What? How is he different?" I ask, using mental messages. Hopefully the soul didn't notice her expression. "Tha-that child. That is Eric." She gasps and stutters, even in her own thoughts? "How is he special?"  
"Mother, if I could tell you, I would. But when I made his life-line, I was immediately sworn to secrecy by Victor and Hubus." I understand her feelings now. Despite not knowing who this Eric is and how he would affect the future, I could tell he was important to us all if Hubus and Victor hid him from me and kept him tied down in my own daughter's thoughts. But, I can't help but be curious. Even if it is important, I must know. To protect it, of course. I think about it for a second, realizing something.  
"Honey, let me try something." I say out loud, grabbing Luize by the shoulders, pulling her up and turning her towards me. "I think they would've foreseen an event like this, Mother. It mi-" "Forgive me, for I am about to sin."  
I peer into my daughter's mind, using an avatar to explore the inner-workings of her mind. Its like a maze, yet open as the sky. As I search, I notice my vision within dim. I ignore it and press on forward. Eventually, I find it. "Eric." Its a chained up container, labeled Eric. I notice the memory's vessel is designed like the urns Duzlik keeps the ashes and spiritual remains of heroes in. Odd. I rip the chains apart, or so I thought. Immediately, my vision inverses. A message plays.  
"From; G.o.M. To; You." is displayed at the start. The words are rainbows over white background. It cuts to black, then flickers like a run-down VHS. All of the sudden, a clip plays. I see a man with red seagulls in his eyes scream at me. "BEGONE NOW!" I scream, both in my Afterlife and in my daughter's most distorted memory.  
I wake up, Luize is on top of me. She looks as if she was doing something I never would want to see. I immediately hug her. "If I knew that would happen, I would have never allowed you to look around that deep." She claims, as tears roll down her cheeks and chin, onto my shoulder. "Honey, it was Victor and Magic who did that, not Hubus. Don't tell me he took His form to make you accept this idea?" I feel her mood change.  
"We need to talk to G.o.M."  
"Indeed we do."  
"Oi, oi, oi. Don't forget the poor misguided soul over yonder." I hear his disgusting voice say. Why is he one of us?  
"What now, S.?" I snap back, pulling myself away from Luize and standing up with her.  
"Just wanted to let you know, don't investigate Eric. He should be left to his own devices until you hear directly from him." He says, sternly. He is laying on his stomach, with his head resting on his criss-crossed fingers. His eyes have a yellowish tint, and his clothers are light purple with dark purple stripes. I can swear I hear him purring. Definately Vile.  
"Woops, did I let that slip, I THINK I DID!" He flips up, turns his back towards us, puts up a peace sign, and then smoke raises from his feet. I stare directly at where he once was. His silhoutte spazzes out, like something on a TV screen tearing, and then he disappears. The smoke forms letters, small letters. "Ciao."  
That fool should never have became a God.


End file.
